We Will Meet Again, Right?
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Two best friends make a promise to meet again. And fiver years later, that promise becomes true. One-Shot! Please R&R! Couple: Visorshipping (Nate/Rosa)


**I have a song to recommend listening to while reading this fic. Listen to AKB4's Yume No Kawa or ****夢の河****. It's a really good song and it fits this story's theme. Although Yume No Kawa strays a bit from this story but the meaning is about the same, leaving but promising to come back again. If you want the lyrics, go to Studio48 and they have the lyrics plus translation.  
**

**Shipping: Visorshipping (Nate/Rosa)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

A six year old brunette girl stood at the top of Aspertia Lookout. Beside her was a brunette male of the same age.

"We'll meet again right?" Asked the boy.

The girl smiled. "Of course Nate! You're my best friend. I'll never forget you!"

The two did a pinky promise. Promising that they will meet each other again.

Nate smiled. "Thank you Rosa."

"For what?" Asked Rosa confused?

"For being my friend, and all the memories we shared." Smiled Nate.

Rosa giggled. "No problem."

Nate offered his hand, which Rosa accepted. The pair walked home together.

* * *

The next day...  
A moving truck waited outside Rosa's home. Today was the day that Rosa was returning to her hometown, Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Rosa's parents were Pokémon researchers under her grandfather, Prof Oak. They moved here a few years ago to study the Pokémon here. Boxes were loaded one by one. Soon, all the boxes have been loaded. Rosa hugged Nate with tears in her eyes. Rosa's older twin sister, Lyra hugged both Nate and Rosa. Nate and Rosa's families bid each other goodbye and the truck left for Castelia City.

* * *

Five years later...  
Nate got up excitedly, today was the day that he was going to get his first Pokémon and begin his journey. He showered and got dressed. His mom met him downstairs and hugged her son fondly. His mom handed him his bag and running shoes. Nate met his best friend Hugh and his sister.

"Let's go get out first Pokémon!" Said Hugh.

Hugh's sister hugged the two boys. "Good luck and have fun!"

The two boys raced to Aspertia Lookout. When they arrived, there were two girls. One blond and the other was brunette. The brunette had two pigtails that extended to her waist level and two side buns above her ears. The brunette looked very familiar to Nate. The two girls turned around and the blond girl smiled.

"You must be Nate and Hugh. I'm Bianca; I'm here to give you your first Pokémon." Said the blond.

She held up a tube containing three Pokéballs. He picked the one of the left, the Pokéball that contained Tepig. Hugh picked Oshawott. Bianca then handed the two boys two Pokédexes. A blue one for Nate and a grey one for Hugh.

The brunette girl walked over to them and smiled. "I'm Rosa Oak, a Pokémon Researcher in training."

Nate adjusted his visor. "Nice to see you again Rosa."

Rosa smiled. "The feeling's mutual Nate."

"You two know each other?" Asked Bianca?

Nate and Rosa nodded.

"I lived in Unova for a couple of years when I was younger." Replied Rosa.

"So Rosa, what brings you back to Unova?" Asked Hugh?

Hugh had known Rosa too, but he wasn't that close with her.

"Grandpa wants me to help him with his research. So here I am in Unova." Replied Rosa.

Nate noticed that Rosa had six Pokéballs on her belt.

"Rosa you have six Pokémon already?" Asked Nate?

Rosa nodded. "Well, they are mostly Pokémon from other regions. Most of them are still not able to evolve as of yet. I'm helping Grandpa with his research by training and bonding with them."

"Well, I suppose I should get going. Why don't you challenge the Pokémon League? There's a gym in Aspertia City." Suggested Bianca.

"It's a good way to bond with your Pokémon too." Added Rosa.

Rosa took out two blue badge cases and handed them to Hugh and Nate. She then took out her pink one and showed Nate and Hugh her Basic Badge.

"You know what; I think I'll do it." Said Hugh.

"Me too." Said Nate.

Bianca glanced at her watch. "Oh no, I'm supposed to meet someone right now. Do you mind going to Floccesy Town to deliver a package for me?"

"I'll do it; I need to head to Virbank City. You boys should head to Floccesy Town too. There a lot of Pokémon that will be helpful to you for your journey." Said Rosa.

"How about we three head there together?" Suggested Nate.

Hugh shrugged. "Fine with me. But let's have a battle first."

"You're on!" Replied Nate.

Rosa smiled. Both Hugh and Nate never changed during the time that she was away. They were still the same enthusiastic boys. Rosa was glad that she had kept her promise and came back.

* * *

**This was pretty good, if I do say so myself. I originally had no intention of adding Hugh in, but then it wouldn't fit into the proper part where Bianca gives them their Pokémon.**

**Does anyone other than me feel that Rosa and Lyra look alike? That's one of the reasons why I made Lyra, Rosa's twin.**

**Please review!**


End file.
